The Unarmed Warrior
by BlitzNyl
Summary: After Zeus' plan is voted in, all gods get to work. Ares is trick into conceiving a son and decides to kill the boy, but after he changes his mind to spare the boy. Ares puts a curse on him never to wield a weapon. Left to be killed by monsters, the fates decide to help the boy and give him to the god Machitis to train him in hand to hand combat, soon to be recruited as a Roman
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys welcome to another one of my stories. To be honest I think this stories plot is better than the Forbidden Hunter, but that doesn't mean I stop writing it even though its close to two months with out being updated but we dont talk to that. A new chapter for the Forbidden Hunter is coming soon I do promise that. For now though I hope you enjoy this new story. Reviews are great and critisim is fine too. I didn't mention this on my other story, but I also accept PMs.**

 **December 21, 1970 (Third Person)**

All twelve Olympians sat in the throne room to have there annual Winter Solstice meeting. There sat Zeus complaining to Ares about being late, Poseidon and Athena arguing about some stupid past event which they always do, and every other god sitting in there thrones bored out of their minds. Except for Apollo who seemed to be the only god keeping up with the mortal world by disco roller blading around his throne will a disco ball over him.

"Ares, I know you're dealing with the Vietnam War right now, but when you are summoned for a meeting, you come no excuses. I don't care if your having fun with a flamethrower or naplam, it goes meetings then war not the other way around. Got it?" Zeus asked.

"Maybe if you were the one with the flamethrower you wouldn't be here right now." Ares mumbled.

"What was that?" Zeus asked.

"Nothing, meetings before war, I got it." Ares said out of fear of being hit by a bolt. Yes he was a god, but lighting can hurt anyone.

"Ya you better get it," Zeus bellowed to make Ares even more uncomfortable, "ok you all know what this meeting's topic is on. Apollo?"

While Apollo was still rollerblading listening to disco music he started to slouch over, not falling to the floor, with his eyes turning green with green mist coming out of his mouth going around his throne in circles.

"A Half-Blood of the eldest gods-" Apollo started to recite the Great Prophecy, but some gods couldn't hear him when he circle to the back of his throne, so they basically heard cut out bits of the prophecy.

"Yes we all know about the Great Prophecy with the war against the titans and how we are trying to delay it, but I know that most of you can sense that it's coming soon." Zeus said.

All the Olympians nervously shook their heads in agreement. No one wanted to admit it, but they could all sense war with the titans coming.

"I don't know about my brothers, but I do intend to keep my promise about not having demigod children." Zeus stated trying to act cocky earning glares from both Hades and Poseidon.

"But father," Athena broke the silence in the room, "we all know of this, is there something else we need to talk about?"

As usual Athena was right. Zeus was hiding something from them that could change everything that only Apollo and him knew. Even he, the King of the Gods, was a little scared of it.

"Yes there is something bigger than the Great Prophecy that me and Apollo find out only a couple of days ago. Apollo if you could please." Zeus gestured Apollo to move to the center to the room, so all could hear him.

Apollo rolled to the center of the throne room. Just incase he rolls when talking he decided to roll in a tiny circle. All the other gods glaring at him for acting stupid in a time to be serious, but all were shock when they saw Apollo eyes turn green and green mist coming out of his mouth.

This only meant one thing, there was another big prophecy.

" _Seven Half-Bloods shall answer the call."_

" _To storm or fire, the world must fall."_

" _An oath to keep with a final breath,"_

" _And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

Apollo got out of the trance and rollerbladed back to his throne. All the gods' jaws were drop. This was another war right after the titans. A lot of energy would be used up in the first war and if the second one was right after the first one then there would be no time to recover.

"Ok, I know what you all are thinking. Yes, it's another war and Yes, it will be right after the first one." Zeus said trying to remain calm even though he was nervous like all of them.

"What now." Hermes stand up, "Most of our energy will be use to deal with the Titans, but if this is a tougher enemy we won't stand a chance."

This created multiple conversations between the gods, distracting them from discussing it.

Zeus started to get annoyed by this and let out a bolt of lighting to shut everyone up, "Now calm down, I'm still the goddamn king of the gods and I will have silence to discuss this issue."

Everyone became silent and waited for Zeus to continue, "Me and Apollo also talk about the prophecy and decided that not only us, but both gods and demigods will take put in this. The demigods would be more of an army to deal with the monsters while we would take care of the bigger issues."

Zeus waited to see if anyone needed to say something and when no one did he continue, "I have a plan to help out the demigods because the usual numbers won't cut it. So I'm going to be promoting to all the gods and goddess instead of us three, "Zeus pointed to him, Hades, and Poseidon, "to have more kids for the upcoming war, both Greek and Roman sides. I know it sounds like we are just producing children just to use them as foot soldiers, but if we don't act now we won't have a chance to withstand both wars or protect our future childern."

While everyone was thinking it over with some having nods of approval, Zeus started to go more into the plan, "We have over 300 hundred gods that can take part in this. No one will be force, but it's recommend. For those who participate, I will have Aphrodite enhance your love to not let you worry. I also suggest for when after a male god conceives a child, change to your other form and start over. Also one last thing before we take a vote, all of you who takes part in this will love of the children you birth, but still keep within the ancient laws. That is it now let's take a vote."

It took about a minute for all of them to vote yes and Zeus sent messages with the help of Hermes to all the major and minor gods to inform them. Everyone was on both sides about this plan, but the minor gods enjoy it more for the reason of their children having a big role in the upcoming wars.

 **Linebreak…**

 **(Right after the vote)**

In a random dark room where most gods don't know where was three old ladies sitting in chairs knitting. The one in the middle was Lachesis, to the left of her was Clotho, and the one to the way right was Atropos. These were the Three Fates.

Lachesis raised her head in enjoyment when hearing about Zeus' planned, "Oh how interesting is that, I can already see all those young heros that will be there during the wars to come especially that one seems like he will become a great leader. But the journey will be tough."

"Hmm," Clotho cut in, "he's an interesting one maybe another Alexander the Great or a Philip ii of Macedon."

"No you idiot," Atropos decided to take part in, "He's definitely a Julius Caesar or an Augustus."

After hearing Clotho and Atropos debate on this for ten minutes Lachesis decided to end it, "Can you both shut up? You both are wrong he won't be someone from the list he will add his name to the list. He might even be better than both the men you two een arguing about or I could be wrong. It's likely that us Fates could be wrong, but this boy might or might not do great things."

With that said the Fates laid back in their chairs, smiling, waiting for the events to unravel themselves.

 **LineBreak...**

 **(1993, Olympus)**

Just like any other friday nights, gods would be walking through Olympus with different purposes. Some gods like to see olympus like a tourist sight, some go for the delicious food Hestia makes at her restaurant, and most hang out with other gods just to have fun.

But Machitis, the god of hand to hand combat, roams around the streets near the Olympians' temples out of boredom. Being the god of hand to hand combat in a world where most people use weapons instead of fighting with their fist doesn't really keep you busy.

Matchitis was a demigod, having Ares as his godly father, being the greatest brawler/fist fighter in all of ancient Greece around the time of the Trojan war. Different fighters from all the corners of Greece would challenge him to a duel and never has he lost. Matchitis gained godhood from his part in the Trojan War being one of the soldiers in the Trojan Horse. From all the fights he won being undefeated and his major role in the war, Ares took it up to make him the god of hand to hand combat.

At first Matchitis loved the job. Many soldiers prayed to him before a big battle just like they would to Ares. Some even prayed to duel him, wanting to challenge a god to a fight. But when gunpowder and guns replace the close quarters combat, the prays decrease and he found himself having nothing to do.

Now Matchitis just roam the streets of Olympus, near the temple of the gods, thinking of all his fights when he was a demigod. Right now he was remembering the first uppercut to the jaw Matchitis got. He even twitch when remembering the pain he had from it.

"AAAAAAH!" Matchitis came out of his trance and looked around to see where all that rage came from. Following up by the sound of someone punching a wall.

Looking around to only see Ares, Hermes, and Apollo's temple around him. He took a guess and walk towards Ares' Temple.

More yelling and objects being smash by the rage and anger of Ares were heard walking through the temple. After a few minutes Matchitis finally found his dad in his destroyed living room.

"Are you alright dad? What happen to make you this angry?" Matchitis knew this was a stupid question to ask his dad because everything set him off on a tantrum. Usually he ignores his father's rage, but he had nothing better to do and wanted to kill some time.

Ares turned to face his son, heavy breathing from destroying all his furniture, looking at him with blood red eyes. "I was made a fool of Matchitis. A FUCKING FOOL!" Ares shouted causing Matchitis to back up a few feet.

"Ok ok, just calm down and just explain what happen." Matchitis tried to calm down Ares while summoning two chairs to sit down in because all the others were destroyed.

Ares took his seat saying random greek curses while Matchitis was hoping that he wouldn't end up like Ares' furniture. Matchitis slumped down into his seat and made a hand gesture to Ares to explain why he's so mad.

"I felt a little bit lonely because of Zues' stupid plan, Aphrodite is busy all the time. So I decided to go to a bar somewhere in Nevada to meet someone. I met this woman that was station at some military base in the state, I told her that I was a veteran coming out of service which wasn't really a lie, and then we started to hit it off. But it all went to Hades when she walk in," Ares was calm when telling the story, but bringing up the second woman started to boil up his anger, "she had an attitude that whatever she saw interesting was her's. Apparently I was interesting to her and she tried to make a move on me, shoving the woman I was talking to away and started talking in a sluty voice. At first glance I thought she was Aphrodite, but I didn't scent any godly power on her. She was just a small mortal TRYING TO MESS WITH A GOD!" Ares yelled at the top of his lungs, man did he hate this woman.

"I get it, you hate this woman with a passion. Please calm down and continue your story." Matchitis grabbed Ares by the shoulder and forced him to sit back in the chair.

"Get your hands off of me!" Ares shoved off his hands and slumped back into his chair mumbling curses, "The only reason I'm talking to you about this is because your my son, but you will treat me with respect."

"That's just your anger talking, just continue your story." Matchitis was now regretting walking into this temple.

"Fine, but where was I at again," it took Ares about two minutes to remember the second woman with some additional curses too, "ugh that women ruin everything. After she realize she had no chance, she tried to make a compromise with me. She ask if she could at least buy me a drink and if I said yes we wouldn't meet again unless I wanted to."

Matchitis face palmed knowing what was going to happen next, which made Ares paused his story confused for what his son just did, "Please continue your story, another thought came to my mind."

Ares didn't push more on it and was back to his story, "I accepted her deal, so she would be gone and I could go back to talking to the other women. But it turned out that she spike this drank and it had a weird effect on me. It made me change to my roman side Mars."

This made Matchitis interested in Ares' story again. Did the women know he was Ares? What was her plan?

"Matchitis? Hello, you there?" Ares was waving his hands in front of a day dreaming Matchitis' face.

"Ya, Ya, I'm listening," He broke out of his trance while Ares was glaring at him, "so I take it Mars went for the woman."

"Well not exactly," Ares said scratching his head, "Mars told me that he tried to resist, but failed. I couldn't do crack shit. That drug was something for sure and to answer your thought. Yes, Mars did do it with her."

"Then why are you mad then," Matchitis patted Ares on the shoulder. Making his way to the do thinking business here is done, "all you did, well what Mars did was just having sex. You could just punish her later."

"NO THAT'S NOT JUST IT," Ares punched the floor leaving a crater behind making Matchitis stop in his tracks, "just before everything was about to end, I gained back control. I was in such a daze that I wasn't focus and I accidently let go of my load into her if you know what I mean."

"Oh." Matchitis was clearly shocked with his father accidentally impregnating a women.

"That still not all, the reason I was in rage early was the fact that she gave birth today to a son." Ares said.

"Well congratulations father for giving me another brother that I hope brings glory to you." Matchitis still trying to make sense of what Ares just told him.

"I wouldn't think to much about it." Ares grumbled.

Matchitis was confused on what his father said, so when he was about to say something Ares interrupted him, "Because me and Mars both decided that we are just going to kill the mother and the baby."

Matchitis didn't know what to say. His father was going to kill his own son just because of what the mother did. That's fucking brutal.

"Please father for my sake, don't kill the boy. Let him prove himself to you when he comes of age." Matchitis always had a soft spot for family. Even though this kid was just his half brother, Matchitis would of raised him if he had the chance.

"NO MATCHITIS," Ares yelled, "I WAS MADE A FOOL BY THAT WOMEN, BUT I WON'T HAVE A BASTARD RUNNING AROUND MAKING A EVEN BIGGER FOOL OUT OF ME."

"This is my brother we are talking about. Half brother or not, he has the right to get a chance." Matchitis hissed back making Ares boil up with even more rage.

"You will listen to me boy," emphasizing on boy while Ares hit the ground again, causing an even bigger crater, "the only reason that you haven't faded yet for this back talk is because of you being my child. But if you can't stop pushing it, you can have the same fate as your newborn brother. My decision is final. NOW GO!."

Matchitis just smirked at Ares, which kind of put him in a daze of confusion. The only reason Matchitis was smiling instead of cowering in fear was because like any good fighter. He had a trick up his sleeve.

"Ares you remember what you owe me right?" Ares' eyes widen when he came to realization which lead to Matchitis thinking the tables have turned, "You do then, but if you don't let me remind you. I broke ancient laws for you, to help out your children. I could of gotten a lighting bolt to the ass if Zeus found out. In returned you said that you owed me a favor and you sweared on the styx too. So I'm claiming it now, Ares my favor is that you don't kill your son and let him prove himself."

It went silent for a couple of minutes, but it ended when Ares started to laugh maniacally which made Matchitis uneased.

"Ok son, I will do this favor for you and not kill the boy." But something was still off and Ares laughter wasn't making it better.

"Ares don't do what I think you will do." Matchitis said.

Ares looked up at Matchitis, no longer laughing, staring with bloodshot eyes. A look of a mad man, "Oh c'mon son, next time you should be more specific. I won't kill my son, but I'm definitely killing that bitch. Also who said I couldn't curse the boy."

Before Matchitis could react or even try to stop Ares. The god of war flashed out of the room leaving with a grim smile.

 **Linebreak…**

After what just happen, Matchitis was back at his house watching Hephaestus Tv. It was something on Demeter making a new kind of cereal, he didn't really care because Matchitis was trying to figure out what Ares did to that child.

He tried to stop him, but Ares put up a shield that was strong enough to block any minor god. There was nothing Matchitis could do at this point to help the child because of the ancient laws. He was broken out of his trance when hearing a knock at his door.

Matchitis opened the door wondering who would visit him at this time during the night. He dropped to one knee, bowing to the old three women in front of him carrying something, "What an honor it is to be visited by the three fates, but may I asked why?"

The fate in the middle gestured for him to stand up, all of them glaring at him while doing so, "Matchitis, god of hand to hand combat, son of Ares, Greece's Brawler. We have come to make a deal with you." All of them saying that at the same time which made every god nervous.

This made Matchitis worried. Not only was making a deal with the Three Fates dangerous, but very weird too. Also why did they choose him of all gods to make a deal with.

He was broken out of his thoughts when another one spoke again, "Don't worry Matchitis, this won't harm you in any way if you accept. Now can we come inside, we are freezing out here."

Matchitis led them to his living room wondering what they were going to ask him. Matchitits took the only chair in the room while the Three Fates all sat on the same couch.

"So, how is your-"

"No small talk Matchitis," One of them cut him off, "we will just get to the point. This also has to deal with your father too."

Matchitis was clenching his fist. He didn't want to think of him at the moment. He hated the actions Ares took against a child, no his brother, that had nothing to do with this.

"You must be wondering what curse Ares brought onto your brother right?" Matchitis nodded, "well you must know that he used an unbreakable curse too."

This left Matchitis in a mixed of emotions shock, anger, sadness, and ect. He just couldn't believe a god would put an unbreakable curse on their children at least.

"What was the curse?" That was the only thing he could say.

"It was a curse that will never let him wield or touch a weapon, never be able to defend himself against monsters, so when the time comes it will be an easy meal for them." One of the Fates said.

Matchitis had an blank expression on his face. He felt responsible for this, giving Ares the idea for the child to survive on his own. Maybe it would of been better if his brother was kill, instead of waiting for his death.

"Don't think like that Matchitis," One of the Fates said, "we wouldn't be here if that was the case. Yes, the boy will never be able to hold a weapon to defend himself, but you of all people should know that weapons aren't just the only thing to defend yourself."

Matchitis eyes widen of what he heard. If what he was thinking that they were suggesting it would be impossible. Ancient laws prevented such an idea.

"Your right on the dot," All of them said, "we want you to train the boy in the ways of hand to hand combat."

Even though he knew they would ask it still left him in shook to be presented with such an idea from the fates themselves.

"Ok I know why you would come to me about it, but what is so important about breaking the ancient laws?" Matchitis asked still confused about what was happening.

The one in the middle spoke up, "Because Matchitis we see that this boy could be a great hero and leader. At first we didn't know why it was a possibility, but after we saw what Ares did. We figured out that their would be obstacles for this boy to reach his potential. You training him would put him more onto the path to his greatness, but it wouldn't set it in place."

"What do you mean by that?" Matchitis asked.

"What she means is that even though the disciplines you teach him, he is still a demigod. Meaning that greed or ambition could still affect him." The one on the right side said.

Matchitis didn't want to wait. If his brother was destined for greatness, he would help him lead to it, "All right I will accept, but what about the Ancient Laws?

All of the Fates were grinning, "Don't worried about the laws or the gods. Let us deal with them, but there is other stuff you have to do."

Matchitis nodded for them to continue. The Three Fates explain to him that he would teach the kid everything there's to know about fighting, leading, and ruling in both Greek and Roman ways. Then when the boy turns sixteen and a half, he will be directed to train with Lupa. This left Matchitis confused, because even though the boy was Greek they wanted him to be with the Romans.

"Yes he will be with the Romans," one of the fates said, "they will need more help than the Greeks. Don't worried about the feud too. They will settle it when the child enters the demigod world.

"Ok that seems easy enough, at least I will have something to do for the next sixteen and a half years." Matchitis said.

"Don't think it in that way. You should treat him like he's your own child. The boy will need a father figure." One Fate scowled him.

"Ok ok I get it. Now where's the kid?" Matchitis asked.

The Three Fates rolled their eyes at him, "Well because your father killed the mother we had to act fast."

The Fate in the middle who was holding something stood up walking over to Matchitis. She told him to reach out his arms and drop the object into his arms. Matchitis saw a baby born boy in his arms. He was the average size for baby with blood red color eyes and had a tiny amount of black hair. It kind of made Matchitis laugh, even though he is Ares child, his brother looked more like him than Ares.

When Matchitis held the baby higher in the air, his blanket unravel showing the kid's bare back. Matchitis eyes widened when he saw Ares' symbol all over his back. When he looked at the fates to get an explanation they were all frowning.

"Ah, so we arrived at the last topic that needs to be disgust. Apparently Ares and Mars combined their powers to not only leave an unbreakable curse, but also an mark. Teach him to hide it well, because when it's revealed to others everything could be ruined." The middle fate said and Matchitis nodded back.

Soon after, the fates lifted Matchitis' house. Leaving him with his newly adopted son sitting on the couch holding him. Huh, the thought of this kid being his son was weird to him. Matchitis always wanted a child to spend time with and teach them the ways of fighting, but after he became a god, he found out about the Ancient Laws and thought they was no point to have childern anymore. But now the laws didn't affect him and he could have a real father son relationship.

All Matchitis could do was smile until another thought entered his mind, "Now what do I name you?"

There was a silent pause like Matchitis was waiting for the baby to answer him. After naming off a couple of names, Matchitis notice that the baby was reacting to what names he was saying.

"Hmm, for an Ares child you are very smart, but let's see which names you like," Matchitis concentrated very hard on what name to offer, "what about Perseus, has good history to it and rolls off the tongue?"

The baby grunted and shooked his head, "Your right it does seem boring and not entertaining. Oh I got it, what about Alex?"

This got a better response off of the baby by him cheering and nodding his head, "Ok Alex it is, and I already know the other two. Your full name will Alex Ebrietas Kavgatzis. I know those names are a bit odd, but they have the same meaning that mine do too."

As Matchitis was done talking, with so much pride naming his son, he looked down to see a sleeping Alex. Matchitis summoned a crib for his son, kissed him on the forehead, and said goodnight to him.

Before Matchitis went to bed, he had to say one more thing to his son, "I don't care who you were or where you came from, but now you are my son and I will not fail you as a father."

 **Not a bad chapter if I do say so myself. I hope you guys enjoyed it and a couple of more things. This story will have lest questing and monster fights, but more demigods fighting each other and maybe some civil war here and there. You can never trust the senate after all. Last thing even though it's the first chapter, I wanted to do a little contest that will have two winners. One will be able to suggest a character that I will add into the story that will follow Alex around and stuff like that. The other one will be picking a weapon for another character too. How you win, I was just about to get to that. To win the character option, You must explain the meaning of Matchitis name and Alex middle and last name too.**

 **The other one is to guess what Matchitis roman name would be. I will give you a hint (It has to do with the meaning of his Greek name). This is probably stupid to most of you, but why not have some fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys welcome back to the Unarmed Warrior. Before you start reading let me say a couple of things. First, I forgot to mention last time that I don't own any of this and all credit goes to Rick Riordan. Second, on the first day of the story being published, it got over 90 views which in my eyes seem great. So I would to thank everyone who read it and especially the ones that favorite, followed, and Reviewed. On the topic I would like to personally thank CryingWithTheWolves for leaving that review that made my day. But sorry to say that even though you try at my contest was interesting, it was wrong though, but thanks for giving it a try. One last thing before I end it here. The contest for getting to create a character to travel with Alex is still going, terms are on first chapter and I do accept PMs and criticism. Well that is it and enjoy chapter 2.**

 **5 years later...**

Machitis finally takes a break from his new project after destroying the seventh punching bag. Beating with sweat, he takes a seat thinking over ideas. A couple of days ago Chiron personally asked Machitis if he could designed a new martial arts course to help demigods protect themselves if unarmed. Machitis instantly responded taking up the offer. Why not raise a kid and create new fighting course.

After adding in more knee and elbow strikes, he decides to get back into testing them until he heard a familiar voice, "Machi."

Machitis looked over to see a young boy at the door in monsters inc. pajamas. Even though he hated to be called that Machitis couldn't be mad at him. The good of hand to hand combat took a knee and opened his arms signaling for the boy to come. He ran over to Machitis to be engulfed in a hug.

"Alex what are you doing up? You know your bedtime is 8:00 pm." Machitis asked.

"I know, but...but," Alex stop talking, concentrating on getting into a comfortable spot in Machitis arms, "I wanted to watch you."

Alex dug his head into Machitis arms worrying that he was in trouble for getting out of bed, but instead he heard Machitis chuckling.

"Haha, is that really what you want to do?" Alex nodded, "Well I guess there isn't anything wrong with that. Why don't you take a seat on the bench over there and when you get tired just come say something and I will bring you back to bed, Deal?"

"Deal Machi." Alex said running over to the bench wanting to see Machitis in action.

Machitis set up a couple of more punching bags, ready to go back into his project. He mainly used knee and elbow strikes getting great results. Time to time he would turn to see Alex with a face of awe every time Machitis would hit the bag leaving a smile on his face from his son's expressions.

After a couple of minutes, Machitis was fully concentrated on the fighting style and wasn't really paying attention to anything else. Watching his dad hit the punching bags left Alex astonished thinking that it would be cool to do the same. Alex kept on watching his dad with the thought of punching a bag growing in his head. Looking away from the god, Alex saw a perfectly fine punching bag, he subconsciously went to the bag and started punching it. Every time Alex would punch the bag it wouldn't move a millimeter and started to hurt.

Alex looked over to see Machitis punching the bag so hard that it hit the ceiling. Watching this gave Alex the spirit that he too could do the same if he put all of his strength into the punch. He tried to copy Machitis' movements by watching him. After watching him a couple of times Alex got the movements down, he stood in front of the bag ready to send it flying.

Alex ready into an attack stance, pulling back his arm, then push forward with all his might forming a fist in his hand. He made solid contact to the center of the bag, but it only move an inch and lefted a lot of pain. Hearing the sound of the punch hitting the bag and the crying from Alex, Machitis looked over to see what happen.

One glance was all it took to figure out what happen. Machitis came to Alex's side and engulfed him in another big hug comforting him.

"It's ok Alex, It's ok" Machitis said patting his head trying to calm him down.

"I just wanted to do what you were doing Machi." Alex sniffed.

"I know that Alex and that's all fine, but your not at the right age to be doing this. There is a lot you need to learn before you start fighting. Don't worry, your time will come."

"What do I need to learn in order to start?" Alex asked no longer crying.

Machitis spinned him around so they were looking at each other face to face, "First, learn to use this" pointing at Alex's head, "Then I will teach you how to use these," then grabbing his hands.

Now you must be wondering why Machitis quoted BraveHeart? Well the answer is that all children of Ares love war movies and tend to quote them. Also another little fun fact is that Machitis is known to do it a lot too. It's why he is never invited to an Olympus party. He knew guess that Alex will never watch the movie, so he could always take credit for such amazing life advice.

Machitis looked down to see Alex with so much pride and determination on his face. "Ok, I will learn fast Machi, so I can be just like you." Alex said.

"I can't wait for you to do that, but now is bed time." Machitis said picking up Alex and bringing him to his room.

"Awwww, but Machi I don't too," Alex pouted pounding Machitis back with his fists, "At least tell me another one of your stories when you were young, please?" Alex said with puppy dog eyes. There was no way in hades he could say no, so decide to just tell one story.

They enter Alex's room with Machitis tucking him in, "Fine, but just one ok?"

Alex nodded and Machitis told him another one of his storied from the Trojan war and just when he was about to get to the good part, Alex falls asleep which makes Machitis laugh a little. He gets up and before he leaves, kisses alex on the forehead, "Goodnight my son." Machitis said leaving his room.

 **4 more years later...**

On any day of the week Alex would be in class with Machitis teaching about topics from what the Fates told him to teach him.

"Yes Alex, what is your question?" Machitis asked seeing Alex raising his hand.

"Machi, I know you set up this school type thing when teaching me history even with doing it in a model like classroom, but why are they 20 desk when you only have one student." Alex pointed to the other desk.

"That's a good question and the answer is when I ask Hephaestus and Athena to help me with building this classroom, they thought that it was meant for a actual class and not just for one kid." Matchitis chuckle thinking to when he told the two gods that this whole thing was just for one kid. He could still remember the face palm both gods gave.

"Now back to the lesson. Tell me why the soldiers you lead should respect and believe in you. Also give an example." Machitis asked.

"The soldiers should believe in and respect their leader because why follow someone that you wouldn't trust with your life. Soldiers don't need a leader, the leader need the soldiers, so if they believe and trust you they will follow till the death. An example of this would be Napoleon Bonaparte. After he came back from exile, King Louis XVIII sent soldiers to confront and capture Napoleon. But because of the love and respect the soldiers had for Napoleon, they would join him and soon he would take back France." After Alex finish, Machitis gave him a nodded for giving the right answer. The could of been more to it, but how much should you except from a nine year old child.

"Ah Napoleon Bonaparte, what an interesting person. Great leader, but had the worst flaw for leading. What was his flaw?" Machitis asked stumping Alex.

It took Alex a couple of minutes to answer, "Ambition, he didn't know his limit."

"Right, but in some cases wrong," Machitis said being a little enthusiastic while Alex was confuse, "You're not wrong about Napoleon, he was a fool trying to take Russia, but ambition as a flaw. It's good to have ambition, you can never move up in life without ambition, but too much ambition will kill you. Know your limits, don't lead your army to death trying to reach a stupid ambition. Many examples would be Julius Caesar, Alexander the Great, Napoleon, ect."

"Were you like them during the Trojan War Machi?" Alex asked.

"Eh, I didn't want to take Russia," But he could if he wanted to," but I had a decent amount of Ambition as a leader. Power hungry and the need t for glory, but I made sure my decisions wouldn't risk my soldiers. Don't get me wrong they would follow me to death if I ask because they knew I would never of asked them too. When you train and fight with other people you become a family, and I would never risk my family lives." Machitis said.

Alex was in awe of how good of a leader Machitis was. Alex hope that one day he would have the chance to lead men just like his father.

"Ah look at the time," Machitis said, pointing to the clock, "Schools over, let's go home."

Alex jumped out of his seat with a cheer and grab his bag. Following Machitis out of the door. The classroom wasn't far away from their house, it only took a minute walk to get back.

"So Alex, do you know what's in a week?" Machitis poking at Alex, trying to annoy him.

"Ya Machi February 21, it's my birthday." Alex said with a big smile.

"Right you are Alex, and I got something special for you." Machitis grinned trying to trigger Alex's curiosity.

"Ugh, you always do this to me Machi" Alex was punching at Machitis stomach only making him laugh.

"Hahaha, stop it, your punches are tickling me," Machitis burst into laughter making Alex furious, "Just wait a week and you will find out."

 **One week later…**

 **(February 21, 2003)**

Today was Alex's birthday and was still in bed oversleeping like always. He usually had no dreams and that how he liked it. Most of his dreams were life like and always creeped him out. Lucky for him he didn't have any, but he did feel something freezing and wet on him.

Alex woke up in a daze, soaking wet. All he saw was a smiling Machitis holding a bucket, guessing that this was all Machi doings.

"What was that for Machi!" Alex yelled at him laughing back at his masterpiece.

"Happy birthday son, you overslept." Alex waited for more, but that was it, like that explained everything.

"Thanks Machi." Alex said sarcastically.

"No problem and if you keep calling me Machi, you will get more than just a bucket of water." Machitis grinned maniacally.

"Ha ha ha, like that will ever happen." Alex said.

"Doesn't matter now, time for my birthday gift for you." Machitis said.

This made Alex nervous, every birthday would be Machitis giving Alex a challenge to complete. Some were fun and some were just the worst.

"Can you explain what it is?" Machitis shook his head.

"Nope, surprise only." Machitis walked out of the room with a Alex following up behind.

They both enter the living and Alex paused at what he saw. There on a blood red color box with 7 papers circling it. While Alex was trying to figure out what this was, Machitis turned to him and laugh at a confuse Alex.

"Which one do you want to know first, the bow or the papers?" Machitis asked.

"The box." With that Machi walked over to the box, pick it up, and walked over to Alex handing him it.

Machitis gestured Alex to open the box. Alex open the cover to reveal a pair of dark green/grey looking gloves giving off a golden glow. Alex look in awe, these weren't just regular gloves for keeping your hands warms. No these were fighting gloves, they were thinner than normal MMA gloves and covered the entire hand. They had two fist crossing each other making a x, the symbol of Machitis and were also made out of celestial bronze like fabric. An idea from Hephaestus to make better armor for the gods, he came up with celestial bronze clothing that was better than any armor, thinner, and flexible.

There was one problem with the gloves though, they were too big to fit on Alex's hand. Alex starred at Machitis waiting for an explanation only to receive Machi saying to just put them on. The second he did the gloves shrink to fit his hands perfectly, this put Alex into more awe. They felt like metal on the outside, but surprisingly soft and moveable on the inside.

"You like them?" Alex nodded, "Good, Hephaestus owe me a favor and I asked him to make you these with other accessories. The gloves can't be penetrated by any sword or spear, they are anti vibrational, and are resistance to any element"

Alex look more at Machitis questioning the other accessories. "What are the other accessories and what are the gloves for?" Alex asked.

Machitis started smirking, "You will find out when they are ready and for the gloves that is what the pieces of paper are for." Alex looked at the gloves and turn his attention to the pieces of paper on the table.

Both of them walked over to the table, Alex on one side facing the papers and Machitis opposite to him. "Alex the gloves aren't my only gift to you. It's something you wanted for a long time." This brought excitement to Alex because he knew what Machi meant.

"Wait you mean-"

Machitis interrupted him, "Yes for now on you will learn and train in the way of martial arts." See some kids would want a doll or that new nerf gun, but all his life Alex wanted to learn martial arts to be just like his father. Machitis remove the papers revealing seven kind of martial arts styles. Muay Thai, Taekwondo, Krav Maga, MMA, Capoeira, Boxing/Kick Boxing, and Brazilian jiu jitsu.

"Because of your condition with wielding weapons and stuff," Alex was about to ask why he couldn't wield weapons like he was cursed or something but Machiitis cut him off just in time," That I will explain to you before you leave for camp, but in next six and a half years these will be the fighting styles you will learn and use to survive in the real world." Alex had a lot of questions to bombard Machi with.

Machitis finished what he was saying and gave Alex the cue to start asking questions. "How will you divided up the styles? Which one is first? Why these martial art styles?" At this point Alex ran out of breath.

Machi had a sarcastic look of awe. "Good questions, hmm lets see. We will start by doing one week of workout to get you use too it. Next each week out of seven total will be a short training week with a different style. After that you can choose the order of which ones you want to know first from last. The first one you will pick will learn the most and the last would be the least so choose wisely my young padawan," Machitis couldn't hold in his smile of stealing another well known quote and saying it's his, "Lastly, I feel like all of these have good use of one on one combat or on the battlefield. Over time you will pick up other one, but these are the main styles you will learn"

As soon as Machi was done talking, he was tackle to the ground by Alex saying it was the best birthday present ever. Machitis was glad that he could pass down his knowledge to somebody he loved like he always wanted to do.

 **Seven weeks later…**

 **AN-I'm skipping the seven weeks because I wanted to add more to this chapter than just training, but there will be a good amount.**

After seven weeks of brutal training and exercise, Alex finally made his list of what order the fighting styles would go into. He was ready to show Machi, but couldn't find him insight. Just when Alex thought that, Machitis burst through the door, box in hand.

Alex ran up to him, waving the paper around. "Im done with the list Machi." Machitis took the list to observe it.

He had a blank expression reading it, "Hmm...Muay Thai, Taekwondo, MMA, Capoeira, Krav Maga, Boxing/Kick Boxing, and Brazilian jiu jitsu. Interesting list, but I do like how you pick Muay Thai first because it fits with what I got in this box. Besides that, the rest of it seems goods. Now take this." Machitis handed him the box.

"What is this?" Alex asked.

Machitis grinned from knowing what will happen next. "It was the last part of your birthday present." He said.

Just like he predicted, Alex teared open the box. In there was a pair of black and grey mix combat boots made with the celestial bronze fabric and with the same purpose as Alex's gloves.

Even though Alex was in awe looking at them a question came to mind. "Hey Machi, why are both these boots and the gloves made out of the celestial bronze."

"Well when I found out that you couldn't wield a weapon I thought to myself...there is more to a weapon then just sharp metal on a stick…so these sort of weapons are loopholes for your condition. See in the mortal world are monster dating back from the start of time, from every mythology as you know. These monsters like to hunt down demigods and kill them for revenge against the gods, so the demigods use celestial bronze to kill these monsters well the greeks do, the romans use imperial gold, but back to the topic. So if you have gloves and boots made out of this metal and train in fighting style you should be able to defend yourself against the monsters. Also a couple demigods here and there."

"Ok I guess that makes sense." Alex said.

"Of course it does, now put them on I want to show you something." Alex did what he said and put on the boots.

Just like the gloves they were too big at first, but then shrunk down to the right size. The boots felt really comfortable and were really light, and felt like they could do a lot of damage.

"Ok do this and think of the number zero." Matchitis said gesturing to Alex to fist bump both his hands together.

Alex copied what Machine did thinking that this god was crazy, but when his fist touch and he thought of the number zero both the gloves and boots despair. Leaving behind two identical rings on both of Alex's middle fingers with the symbol of Machitis on it.

Alex panic, thinking that he just lost both of his gift while Machitis laugh at him. "Don't worry there not gone, they just turned into the rings to be easier to travel with." Alex was relief at the sound of not losing his gifts.

"Now back to what I was saying your rings have four modes." Machitis hold up four fingers changing them by which one he was describing. "Mode 0 is ring form basically means that when your done fighting they are easy to carry and if you lose them they will return back on your fingers unless you want them off. Mode one is just the gloves and the boots for regular fighting. Mode two changes your clothing a little to this grey/black combat suit with a patch of celestial bronze on your knees and elbows for fighting in styles like Muay Thai. The last is mode three which gives you a little more armor for when your in formations and such like that." Hearing all of this Alex started to play with the modes switching out of one and onto the next.

"Cool" Alex said with Machitis nodding.

With that ended Machitis gave Alex his first lesson in Muay Thai using punches, kicks, knee and elbow attacks. Like any other kind of training it was hard, painful, and exhausting. One time Machitis teleported Alex to a field with hundreds of banana trees and told Alex to break them all with Muay Thai to strengthen his bones. Just like any other hard task he got, Alex pushed through it, nothing was going to stop him from reaching his goal. Not his curse, not monsters, not anyone.

 **Fives years later, one week before Alex's birthday turning fithteen...**

 **AN- Sorry for this long author's note and time skips because I really want to get to Alex going to New Rome. So here's some little information to get to that spot faster. Alex knows about the Greek/Roman mythology mixed with the real world like a normal demigod at a camp would, but he doesn't know about Ares yet and Ares doesn't know about Alex yet too. A couple of more things Machitis doesn't have a roman side, will explain that more down the road, Alex by this point is a master at martial arts especially Muay Thai and is a natural leader from all the class Machitis teaches him. I know some of you could this already know or not, but in my opinion it's help. Last thing, I know I'm sorry this is to long, but don't think of this as me being lazy to put more into it, trust me this story will have a lot, but I just want to get to the parts that I think of most being Alex in the legion and his life during that. Don't worry though I do have some really good events before he's at camp, like meeting some already know demigods, so in the meantime, back to the story.**

Even though Alex was in the training phase, he still had classes to take. He more prefer sparing with Machi, but learning about Greek mythology mixed with the real world wasn't bad either. Alex grow a lot in the past years. He had the body of Brawler with muscles that gave him a lot of force behind his punches, but weren't heavy enough to make him tire. He wore his regular tshirt with blue jeans with his combat boots on. There in the front of the class was Machitis, for some reason Alex always thought look like Ryu from the game Street Fighter four with oddly enough the same clothing too.

"Now what is the purpose of mist." Machitis asked.

"It what's hide the gods and monsters from the mortals." Alex said cleary bored out of his mind.

Machitis took note of this and had to cheer up his favorite and only student. "Bored are we?" Machitis standing in front of his desk arms cross.

"Yes, very." Alex returned back which earned him a fake gasped from Machi.

"Ok wise guy, if the mist makes you bored let's talk about some greek heroes from the past like Hercules." Hearing this brought a laugh out of Alex.

"Ya, what hero he was. Yes he did the twelve labors, but he's just a brute who doesn't think and has mad anger issues." Machitis was about to say something else, but before he could Alex continued on his rant. "Theseus was an attention seeker who when someone gives up their life for him, he returns back with a fuck you. Achilles choose a decade of glory than a life with his family. Odysseus suck at first, but made it up in the end."

When Alex was explaining all of greek heroes bad doing, except for perseus who he deemed ok, Machitis was facepalming always forgetting that he told Alex of these heros when he was younger.

"And don't get me started on-"

Machi interrupted him, tire of his ranting and decide to stop it, "Ok, ok, I get it. No heroes are interesting to you. What about the Hunters of Artemis?" Machitis asked hoping for Alex's curiosity would kick in.

This brought a blank expression to Alex never hearing of them. "Never heard of them Machi, who are they." Alex asked. Seeing Machitis angry.

"Ugh how many time do I have to tell you. It was cute when you were younger, but stop calling me Machi." Alex bursted out laughing.

"Oh come on Machi, you know that's my way of calling you dad." Alex grinned while Machitis mumble random stuff. "Now what are these so call hunters."

Swallowing his anger, Machitis answer his question. "They are a band of sworn maidens who hunt and follow the goddess Artemis." To be honest that was all Machitis had of them. He didn't really kept track of gods and what they did, but he knew that wasn't going to satisfy Alex.

"What else is there of them Machi?" Alex asked.

Asking that question got Alex a book to the face making him fall to the ground. "I don't know that much about them," Machitis grinned, "But that book should give you more information."

Alex shot up in anger getting a book to the face. While Machitis was laughing at his son's reaction. Alex leaped into the air thinking that he got the drop on his dad with a flying kick. Just as Alex's foot was about to make contact with Machi's face, Machitis smile as he sidestep making Alex miss his target. falling to the floor, he was slap in the back of his head by Machitis.

"Against a normal soldier that would of work, but don't forget that I'm the one that trains you." Machitis picked up Alex from the ground placing him on his feet.

"Only if I was closer, you would be the one on the floor." Alex said smiling.

"Haha, I knew your move before you were in the air. Now come on class is over." Machitis walk out of the door leaving behind a shock Alex wondering if he really had the drop on his dad.

As the rest of the day went on, Alex kept his attention to that book. Wanting to know of this group of girls that he never heard of and how he like the first sentence of the page 'IF YOU ARE A MALE STAY AS FAR AS YOU CAN FROM THESE HUNTERS'. Reading through the pages he read stories of the famous goddess and her lieutenant Zoe Nightshade. Spitting at the fact that she was another one of Heracles victims. The book had every single hunter that was or is in the hunt. It even had recent hunters that joined like Thalia Grace who joined last Winter solstice. After Alex finished the book he decided to go to bed wondering about his birthday. Asking himself what kind of challenge he would get this birthday like he always had. Like fighting some of Hades skeleton guards that he let Machitis borrow. After five minutes of thinking it, Alex finally fell asleep.

It was the morning of Alex's fifthteth birthday with him still sleeping in bed in his usual bed clothes of a pair of shorts and no shirt. Even though he couldn't help it, Alex couldn't wake up in the morning, no matter what time he went to bed he could never get up after 11:00 am. Unless Machi threw him out of bed or poured a bucket of water on him. Just like what happen to him now.

Alex woken up from his slumber in a dazed. Realizing that he was drenched in freezing cold water, Machitis usual trick, and about to yell at him. Then Alex notice that it wasn't Machi who was standing in front of him, but three girls looking around his age with each one wearing silver jackets, except for one who wore a black leather jacket, silver color camo pants, silver combat boots, and pointing bows at him. 'Man they must love the color silver' Alex thought to himself. But he knew who they where and why there were here. They are the Hunters of Artemis and they were the challenge for his birthday.

He knew each one of them from the book's description and it was way to accurate, being too weird. In the middle was Zoe Nightshade, knowing that from her dark brown eyes and dark colored hair. The girl to her right was Thalia Grace with the spiky hair and electronic blue eyes and to the way left was Bianca di Angelo having black eyes with dark hair. Alex wasn't going to say it out loud at all, but all three of them were beautiful and having them pointing their bows at him ready to shot didn't faze Alex at all. Only Zeo gave him a look of disgust while the other hunters kept on staring at Alex's muscle toon, bare chest. Clearly giving off the fact that they just joined the hunt.

 **AN- Will admit that it was really easy to guess that the Hunters would show up with that book, but who cares. Also I kept Zeo and Bianca alive because I thought that it would be cool to see them throughout the story. Warning though, they aren't main characters, but will show up sometimes in this story. That's the end of this, so let's go back to the story.**

After a minute of everyone staying still and not talking. Alex broke the silence with a friendly wave and a warmly smile. "Welcome Zeo, Thalia, and Bianca, Hunters of Artemis." The hunters greeted him back with shock faces of wondering how he knew them.

"How do you know our-"

Thalia was cut off by Alex raising his hand, "I will explain that more later, but now I do believe that there is a challenge, would anyone like to explain the rules." Alex said this like it was a casual thing for him.

When he tried to get out of bed to change his clothes, an arrow passed by him knocking over his lamp. This made Alex frowned, he like that lamp, he wonder why does something good have to end bad. At this point someone was talking, but Alex was still concentrated over his destroyed lamp.

Another arrow zoomed by Alex, but this time skinning him, leaving a small cut.

"Ow!" He said with a fake, shock expression, "Why you do that?" Zeo looked at him in disgust while the other two hunters were giggling. Thalia and Bianca being new to the hunt so their level of man hating wasn't even close to Zoe's.

"Because you weren't listening to me you idiot," Zeo hissed at him, "Stupid male." Alex raised an eyebrow at her last comment, but decided not to push it more. He knew that getting up again would lead to a deeper wound, so he remain on the freezing, soaking wet bed.

With Alex staying quiet and Zeo glaring daggers at him, Bianca decide to but in. "Back to your question about the challenge. Machitis told us that it was a game of chase. The object for us would be to capture and bring you to Machitis and Artemis at a cafe name 'The Sky Cafe' about ten miles from here. Your object is to meet them there without us capturing you and if we do, then you can still try to escape. The point is, this doesn't end until your there in or out of chains." Bianca said with a side while Alex was offsetted by the words chains thinking that if they were really necessary.

"Hmm...that's it, ok sounds like fun. When does it begin?" Alex asked. The only thing he got back was a mischievous smile from Zeo.

"When we ask Machitis that same question. His answer was now." The three hunters raised their bows not letting the chance of their prey escape, making Alex jump a little.

Alex raised up his hands in surrender and put on an innocent look. "Whoa Whoa, before your put me in chains and bring me to my dad. Can I at least put on some clothes?"

The hunters paused at his request thinking that it wouldn't be a good idea to bring someone in his condition to Artemis.

Zeo hated the idea of granting his request, but thought no harm would come if she accepted it. "Fine get dress. You got three minutes and no locking the front door." With hearing that Alex innocent look turned into a grin.

Alex got out of bed with joy of no arrows coming at him. He move to his dresser, with the hunters turning to keep there aim on him, Alex got his usual training clothes and walked over to his bathroom.

After closing the door Alex decided to get a little information out of them. "So I'm guessing that Machi also told you about my abilities and skills." All he heard back was a snort from Zeo.

"Yep, but it wasn't something to be impress about. Sure you know martial arts, but a demigod who can wield a weapon to defend himself. The idea itself shows that you are weak." Hurtful her words might be, Alex wasn't fazed at all. He had the same thoughts of his own like Zeo's all his life, but he overcome the hardships and was proud of it too.

Alex walk out of his bathroom, not saying a word, with the same grin on his face. Making Thalia and Bianca uncomfortable while Zeo had a smug smile thinking that it was going to be fun beating up this male.

Alex walked over to the corner of his room, leaning against, watching the hunters bows aimed at him.

"You might be right about that Ms. Nightshade," Alex started, "But you of all people should know that a weapon isn't the only thing that can make a person strong."

Zeo starting walking to him, thinking that this weak male couldn't stop her, all this did was lower her guard. "Doesn't matter, now come peacefully before I put an arrow in you." Just as she was in arms length of Alex. He shove up his arm in a stoping like gesture.

"Oh I'm not done yet Nightshade, I have only a couple of more things to say," He reach over to grab the book and show it to them. "First Thalia, your question early on how I know you guys is from this book. It showed me your strategies, your strength, your weakness, and many more. And the last thing is that Machi told you all about me, but there are somethings that I haven't told him."

Alex quickly whipped the book at Thalia hitting her in the face. As she fell to the ground, with both hunters' attention on her. Alex hit his elbow against the wall, triggering a trapdoor to open up beneath him. As he fell through his escape root, the trapdoor closed. Leaving behind two hunters in shock and one on the ground in pain.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, but not really. Hahaha, don't worry though, February vacation just started. So the next chapter will be up by the end of it. I hope you guys like this chapter and if any of you might have ideas of what to add in that I probably don't think of, send me a PM. There is no bad ideas like questions, even though that could or could not be true, but who cares. That's the end of this and I can't wait for how this challenge for Alex will end out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow it's been like a good month or so from not posting, sorry about that. I'm not going to give reasons or excuses because it doesn't matter what matters is that I'm posting. I never went on a break and I don't plan to. The reason this chapter took long is because it was my first fighting chapter I ever wrote and wanted to be good for you guys. The other is that this was almost 6k words, not a month of work for this amount but it was a lot. But once again it doesn't matter I hope you guys like this chapter, it was really fun writing this one. Two more things one this story is almost at 500 views, I want to try to get at least to 1k views by the end of two weeks, but 800 would be cool too. Now the very last thing any reviews are welcome, any questions pm to me will be answer. Finally I'm done and enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Alex Pov (Third Person)**

On the lowest parts of Olympus near a small stream rolled out a boy from a hole. None other than Alex using his trapdoor that he spent hours on just to use once. It was a good idea at the time, but now it just seem useless. He quickly swatted away the thought saying to himself that it isn't important at the moment.

Ten miles to the Sky Cafe while having an unit of hunters of Artemis which was about sixteen of them hunted him. Alex thinking about that made him grinned while starting to sprint to the cafe.

Running through Olympus was easy for Alex because it was like living in any town. Since no one knew of his true parentage by some fates' magic, even the king of gods Zeus didn't know, Machitis never worried about his son being hunted by other gods or just Ares himself. But there was another problem to it.

Gods weren't allowed to be a part of their demigod children lives, but as they promise, the day that Machitis told the council about Alex being his demigod son from being found out by a certain goddess of wisdom. Zeus was about to punish Machitis before the Fates coming in saving Machitis. The Fates told the council that it is fate for the boy to live with his father and because no one messed with the fates or fate it self. Alex was able to stay with Machitis.

Because of this there was no excuse for Machitis to hide his son in the house, so every chance he got, Alex would travel with his dad through out Olympus. Becoming very use to it, and had a good standing with some gods as well.

Well because Alex knew Olympus like it was the back of his head, he climb up from the slums of Olympus and was now on the roads of the rural part of Olympus.

For the moment nothing was happening no hunters tried to capture him, so it was like a simple run which Alex like. Just like Machitis, Alex enjoyed looking at Olympus, to his eyes it was a masterpiece that was amazing to glare at.

Time to time though he would wave at a couple of minor gods that returned the same gestured. At rare moments would he catch some goddess' and nymphs looking at his well built body that he just ignore. Don't get him wrong, Alex didn't mind it, but now wasn't the time to think of women, while he had a group of them wanting to shoot arrows at him.

Alex thoughts were interrupted by two arrows passing by him. Alex was shock to see that the arrows weren't blunts, but were fully sharpen. 'They don't really hate men that much ,do they?' Alex thought to himself.

He looked back to see six hunters in groups of three, none of them being the group from his room, just as he expected. The book he read wasn't just about the hunters, but also their formations and battle tactics. Sure it was unfair, but c'mon it's sixteen to one. Alex needs all the help he could get. The best information he could get was that there were fifteen hunters and one medic in each unit.

Arrows kept on passing by barely missing Alex, one was even an inch from his head. All he could do was keep running, lucky he was 9 miles away, not really big to celebrate but it was something.

As Alex kept on running from the six hunters, he notice that no gods cared about was happening like it was just a normal thing. One time when an arrow missed Alex and was about to hit a god sipping on some coffee. He just brought up his shield blocking the arrow then going back to his coffee.

Alex was noe at eight miles left to go. Somehow he avoid all of the hunters arrows until he took the wrong turn into a football size field surrounding by fences.

Alex just missed an arrow by a millimeter and decided to switch his plan from running in an open field to going into the alley ways of Olympus. This would make it easy to escape the sight of the hunters, but would leave him less room to dodge. But he took the chance anyways.

Alex beamed line towards an open alley, hoping to escape the hunters' sight. He took many random turns that didn't decrease the distance from the sky cafe, but to lose the hunters. Alex instantly regretted it, arrows always skim him, leaving many cuts. But after running for five minutes in the maze of alleys. Alex finally lost the hunters and decide to take a quick break. He started walking while digging into his pocket for some ambrosia to heal his cuts. After catching some breaths and his wounds healed up, Alex started jogging trying to save some energy for when the hunters find him again.

Alex took another turn into a football size field surrounding by fences. He didn't like the look of the area being strategically not in his favor, but sadly this was a shortcut that he needed to take. Alex was about halfway through the field when something felt off.

Alex quickly turned around catching an arrow an inch from his face. He looked up to see a pissed off Thalia and Zeo, Thalia piss from getting a book to the face and Zeo was mad from the arrow not killing its target. Bianca was also there too, looking shock from what Zeo attempted to do.

Just to make them even more angry, Alex gave them a smug grinned, and wave at Bianca for at least not wanting to hurt him. What he got back was a rude gesture from Thalia, Zeo breaking one of her arrows, and Bianca waving back at Alex. This so far was the best birthday ever for him.

"Thanks for the birthday present." Alex waved the arrow at Zeo which got him another arrow.

Zeo instead of being mad, had a smile on her face making Alex tensed up. Which to Alex meant that he was in a trap. All of a sudden Zeo blew her horn, causing both gates to closed and the other thirteen hunters jumping down from the building surrounding the field. All point there bows at Alex.

Alex was shock, not for being trap he didn't mind that, but walking into such an obvious trap is what got to him. After mentally facepalming so many times that he lost count, Alex was broken out of thought from Zeo speaking.

"Sorry to rain down on your birthday _boy,"_ emphasizing on the word boy like it was the worst thing to ever be, "but it's time to come with us. Unless you want to be riddle with arrows?" Zeo smiled thinking of what she said. But that was ruined when she saw Alex grin at her.

"Why not, my favorite animal is a porcupine anyways." Alex shifted his gear into mode two, with just his gloves, boots, knee and elbow patches. Alex grin grew more, at the unease looks from the hunters.

"Well it looks like you will look like one too." Zeo let go of her arrow signaling all the other hunters to shot as well. sixteen silver arrows all traveling towards Alex, all aim at different parts of his body. Seeing this put a smile on Zeo's face that turned in a shock expression the second after.

While the arrows flew to Alex, all you could see was the look of bored. Before the first arrow could make contact, Alex split jump serval feet in the air. Making the arrows fly towards the shock hunters.

Most broken out of their trances in order to dodge their own arrows. But sadly for them, not Alex he smirk seeing the after effect, four hunters went down with two having arrows to the leg and the others had arrows to the shoulder.

To add even more fun to the game, Alex landed in a dramatic stance, bowing to Zeo at the end. "It will take more than just a few arrows to get a hit on me." Alex said with a smug smile.

Alex didn't wanted to admit, because he would of gotten an arrow to the chest, but Alex swore he saw steam come out of Zeo's ears. "Fuck it, fire at will." Zeo yelled followed by her comrades releasing dozens of arrows.

"Shit," Alex whisper to himself, trying to dodge the rain of arrows. Alex was taught dodging arrows, but not at this rate with this many archers. Ya he dodge the first valley, but all the arrows came at once, so jumping was the only option. But now Alex had no solution to this new problem.

Minutes later of dodging arrows, Alex needed to change his strategy or he wouldn't have the energy to reach the cafe. He tried to move into close combat many times which failed many times. By the hunters changing position, keeping their distance every time he tried to move closers to them.

Alex tried to think of a way out, but resulted in misjudging the trail of an arrow leading to his chest. No way to dodge, Alex raised up his hand to block the arrow. There was a problem with this, Alex's gloves can stop the arrow from penetrating, but the strength of the arrow would be enough to break his hand.

Ruining out of time, Alex went to his last thought of tilting his hand in a forty five degrees, having the back of his hand facing the arrow. The arrow slid against the glove. Traveling with the slant of the glove, changing the course of the arrow to almost hitting a hunter. Seeing this, all the hunters paused for a moment, but went back to shooting.

After using his new move, forty arrows and four hunters getting wounded, Zeo ceased fire. "Ugh, this isn't working. Change to close quarters combat." Zeo and the other nine hunters took out their hunting knives, except for Thalia who took out her spear and Aegis.

The hunters stop their charge when hearing the demigod laughing. "Are you sure this is the best choice Zeo. I will admit you had me with the arrows, that deflecting move was totally luck. But for close quarters combat, I can't wield weapons, but I have train to defend myself against them. Sadly though, it looks like your rage won't listen to the truth. So lets have some fun." Alex winked at Zeo that caused her to blush and fuel her anger even more.

"How dare you degrade me boy. I will castrate you." Zeo hissed at Alex, charging at him.

Zeo's speed brought her within a couple feet of Alex, catching him off guard. Using this Zeo brought down both her hunting knives making Alex backstep, but wasn't enough with both her knives making small cuts to his chest.

Looking at the cuts didn't make Alex phase at all which made Zeo angrier. She expected for him to quiver when he first met the lieutenant of the hunters, but with what happen since then and now made Zeo want to kill him.

Rage took over Zeo as her thrust and slashes were random and use more force than skill. After several attempts to kill him and some curses Alex came onto her rage controlling the hunter and decided to stop the girl from making herself look bad in front of comrades.

Alex wasn't fawn of Zeo, but he knew that no leader should look bad in front of the people they lead.

Zeo sliced in a diagonal angle missing completely, making Alex sigh in how much embarrassment Zeo was putting herself in before he sweep kick her causing Zeo plummeting to the ground hard.

Coming back up from the kick, Alex heard multiple gasped from the hunters. Shocked that their lieutenant went down by a signal move.

Alex look back at Zeo who wasn't unconscious, but she was seeing some pretty stars. She tried to stand up which only made Alex sigh.

"Man, you just don't give up." Alex walked over to Zeo, lifting her up and punching her temple knocking Zeo out.

Alex slowly let down Zeo to the ground. Forgetting about the hunters being near him, but they were brought back to his mind when four decided to rush him to avenge Zeo.

Alex focus on the girl that was the closest to him, who lunge at Alex trying to stab him in the gut. Alex whipped his hand to parry the blade redirecting it's path making the hunter fall to the ground.Before she hit the ground, Alex bashed the back of her neck making the hunter groan in pain and didn't try to get back up..

 **(AN-Another fun contest that should be easier than the last one with the same prize, I got the gloves and redirecting parry move from a show because it was very interesting to me, if anyone can name what show its from you can create an oc that i will add to the story. If you want to try your luck, PM me or put your answer in a review, but please make sure you have an account because I don't want guess getting it right and making it impossible for me to give them the reward. Just encase other people also get this right, I will add in other prizes like creating a weapon for a character or asking me question on the future of the story within reason, like something that doesn't some up the whole story. Well that's it for this AN, back to Alex making a fool out of the hunters.)**

Alex turned around to be met by two hunters slashing downwards with their hunting knives. When he was about to parry the blades, Alex caught in the corner of his eye, the third hunter trying to stab his side.

Quickly Alex slid downwards going into a split which caught the three hunters off by surprise. Without giving them time to focus back on fighting, Alex twisted his torso giving him the ability to spin his legs sweeping the hunters off their feet, landing hard on their backs. Letting Alex spin on his back and up to his feet like some hip hop move.

While Alex was looking at wided eye hunters left standing. He felt a roar of pain in his pack that wasn't from a weapon, but more of electricity.

 **Thalia POV (Third Person)**

Alex turned around to see an angry Thalia approaching him with spear pointed out and her shield covering her body. 'Is she still upset about the book to the face' Alex smirked thinking to himself before another pulse of lighting hit him.

After the pain left, Alex was met by Thalia thrusting her spear at his side only to be parry to her right. He tried to sweep kick her like Zeo, but Thalia blocked it with Aegis.

Trying to keep the height advantage, Thalia thrusted her spear downwards making him roll. This repeated a couple more times until Alex raised his right leg blocking her stab. Then kicked Thalia's spear out of her hand with his other leg.

Trying not to be shock from being disarmed, Thalia raised Aegis, and dashed straight forward. She came at Alex like a charging bull. Alex even saw steam coming out of her ears like bulls would do in cartoons.

The only thought that came to Alex was that if she wanted to be a bull, he will be a kangaroo.

Thalia was only a few feet away before Alex jumped into the air with incredible height that left Bianca in awe. Alex move both his legs together and gave a disastrous kick to Thalia's shield. Causing her to let go while falling to the ground.

Thalia didn't know what to think, Aegis was the strongest shield she had ever seen, but Alex's kick had so much strength it was like being kick by a minor god.

Thalia crashed to the ground with groans of pain, but luckily for her, she landed next to her spear. After grabbing her spear, Thalia had enough time to block Alex punch straight to the face. Alex and Thalia jumped backwards to make some distance.

Both hunter and demigod were on their feet. Alex looking like he just finish morning training and Thalia looking like she came from a battle.

After seconds of standing each trying to study their opponent, Thalia made the first move trying to impale Alex. This was the worst mistake she could make.

 **Alex POV (Third Person)**

Seeing Thalia move, Alex knew he could end the fight right here.

During the fight with the hunters, Alex showed them all his moves except for some secret ones and right now he had to use one of them.

But this was the move that he didn't want to waste so quickly, but Alex knew Thalia would fight till the last breathe, so he had to use it.

When Thalia thrusted her spear at Alex, he quicking reach over grabbing onto the spear, and yanked it out of her hands.

All Thalia could see was the demigod that couldn't wield a weapon, wielding a weapon.

"But-" That was all Thalia could say before Alex twirl the spear around, hitting Thalia in the cheek with the unsharpen end. Thalia hit the ground unconscious.

Alex quickly let go of the spear, feeling a burn in his hands that grew hotter and hotter every second he had the weapon.

All he could see was fourteen Hunters of Artemis on the ground whether groaning in pain or unconscious. But he also caught the eyes of the last two hunters both aiming their bows at him.

Alex held up his right hand motioning them to stop. "Don't try, I'm still good enough to do this five more times." Both hunters knew that the demigod was telling the truth from what they just saw and lowered their bows.

Seeing this Alex let out a sigh and leaned on a wall catching his breath. "So, did you ladies like the show." This caused mix reactions, Bianca who was still standing was laughing at Alex's comment while the other, who he didn't know hissed at him.

"Yes it was, sure they are my sisters, but it's always funny watching those two getting their asses kick." Bianca pointed at both Zoe and Thalia which caused both of them to burst out laughing.

"Let me guess, it doesn't happen a lot." Alex said which made Bianca uncertain.

"Hard to tell, I just joined the hunt not to long ago." Bianca said. Alex nodded looking around to see if any of the hunters got up, but none did. Alex only had eight miles left and knew that more hunters were coming. Not leaving anytime to waste, the demigod headed to the door.

Alex was stop by a sudden voice, "Wait I got a couple questions for you." Alex turned back to see Bianca running towards him only stopping five feet away.

Alex could only sigh at the hunters request and nodded for her to ask away. "Why did you not go after me and my sister?" Alex didn't want to waste time, but he did like the questions she was giving him.

"My goal is to get to the cafe, not to beat up the hunters, so if I don't need to I won't. The only reason the other fourteen are on the ground is because they charge me and besides if I did attack you who would aid the wounded hunters." Bianca could only nod in respect to his answer.

"Ok, what about you using Thalia's spear, your father said that you couldn't wield weapons." Thinking about what to say, Alex smirk while walking towards a timid Bianca until they were face to face.

"That's a good question, but here's your answer. Yes I can't wield a weapon, but it is entirely impossible for me not to hold a weapon even if we live in the world of myths. I can hold weapons, but the reason I can't use them is that after three seconds of holding one, a burning pain grows in my hands until I let go, but that is only when I take a weapon want to see what happens when I ask someone for or they offer me their weapon." Bianca immediately nodded her head, fascinated at what she was hearing.

Alex pointed to the other hunter that was still left standing trying to help out Zeo. "Can I see your bow for a minute." The hunter showed a mix of emotions from Alex request. Anger for imagining a male holding a bow, shock that he would even ask, and curious for a person who couldn't wield the weapon asking for one.

Before the hunter could say no the daughter of Hades stared at the girl in a menacing way. Bianca really wanted to know what would happen. The hunter sigh knowing that the daughter of Hades would force her if she didn't.

The hunter threw her bow at Alex who caught it. The second he fully grasped the bow, it incinerate instantly, leaving behind a pile of ashes.

Both girls scream, Bianca with awe and the other hunter in shock from her bow being destroyed.

Hearing this Alex could only laugh, he always like doing this. It also made a great party trick, well for him not the god that offered him their weapon.

"Well that is all for now see you at the cafe." With that Alex dashed off to the exit leaving behind Bianca who was comforting a crying hunter that lost their bow.

But little does Alex know that he had an audience watching him complete his challenge.

 **Line Break…**

 **Machitis POV (Third Person)**

At the Sky Cafe were a trio of gods watching a certain demigod making the Hunters of Artemis fools through an Iris message. There sat a pissed off moon goddess watching a male wiping out some of her best hunters. Then you had the sun god on the ground bursting out laughing from watching his now favorite demigod destroying his sisters hunters. Lastly you had the father of the demigod, Machitis who was watching his son with pride and nervousness. Pride for being able to do something not many demigods could do, even this new upstart Percy Jackson could barely match one hunter, but Alex wiped out a whole unit. Even though Machitis was proud of Alex, worry took over hoping that Artemis wouldn't turn his son into a small animal.

"Oh my gods Machitis, I love your Son so much." Apollo tried to say before going back to laughing, tears of joy escaping his eyes.

Artemis didn't take too kindly to her brother's comment and launch a dozen of arrows at him. Apollo block all of her arrows without beating a sweat, but this only reminded him of a part from the Iris message. "Oh and the fucking porcupine comment, this kid is priceless."

Apollo ignoring his sister's curses went over to Machitis, grabbing both of his shoulders. "I must meet this kid Machitis, usually I'm friendly around demigods, but rarely do they ever catch my eye. Even though he only defeated Artemis rookies with the help of some Big Three children and Zeo, anyone that can take at least a couple down earns my respect." Apollo ended his weird statement laughing at seeing Alex making the hunter's bow disappear.

Machitis didn't know how to respond, you don't know how hard it was for him to convince Artemis to go through with this, but any soldier would want new combat training when the opportunity arrives.

But for some reason Machitis forgot that Artemis was the man hating goddess and when they first met at the cafe things were awkward from the beginning to the end. He did have hope when Apollo showed up, but that only made things worse. The twin gods couldn't go one minute without arguing over the stupidest of things.

Machitis just played off Apollo statement with a nervous laugh, sure he like his son to get acknowledgement from other gods, however Alex had the quality to make every god like him and already made friends with some powerful gods. If to many gods start paying attention to Alex, they would soon find out about his secret.

Even Alex didn't fully know about his past not knowing of the curse or Ares being his real dad. After going into deep thought for minutes, he was finally drawn out of his thought when he saw Artemis making a rainbow and then thrown in a drachmas.

After requesting a person that Machitis didn't know an Iris Message pop into the air right next to the one with Alex. The person was another teenage girl wearing the hunters uniform.

"Sophie, Omega squad has failed. Move in with Beta squad and if you guys fail too, send in both Supreme and Alpha Squads." Artemis said to her hunter. Sophie nodded, but was surprised. After hearing orders being given and seeing multiple units move out for one male, the Iris message disappear.

Machitis had two guesses why the hunter was so surprised by Artemis words. Is it that she didn't except Alex to make it past the first wave or did it have to do something with the Supreme and Alpha squads.

Suddenly Machitis felt two hands grasping his shoulders, "You should be proud that Alex made Artemis send out her two best of the best squads after him. But also worried, the only time they were ever sent to hunt someone was Orion himself." Machits looked behind him to see a smiling Apollo.

The god of hand to hand combat didn't know what to say to the sun god, but Apollo decided to talk some more. "So Artemis," He gave his usual smug smirk, "How angry can a demigod make you to send out both Supreme and Alpha. Don't you think that it's going a little to far, especially for a demigod." Apollo's smirk grew bigger trying to annoy his little sister.

All he got in response was a arrow which Apollo barely dodge. "Quiet Apollo," She yelled, "No one makes a fool out of my hunters. This _boy_ who can't even wield a weapon is only getting what he deserves." Artemis went back to the Iris message seeing Alex running to the cafe only six miles away.

Before Machitis went back to the screen, Apollo had one more thing to say. "Don't you understand Artemis that it doesn't matter if he can wield a weapon or not. He is a weapon, I never seen a demigod like this so skilled in hand to hand combat, well I give you credit for training the kid Machitis, but back to the point. Even though this kid has his disadvantages, he uses them to the best he can to turn them to adventages. I have full confidence that Alex will make it here and even beat Olivia." Finally finishing what he has to say, Apollo went back to the screen to see Alex coming up onto his next challenge.

 **Alex POV**

After letting Bianca take care of the hunters, Alex moved onto reaching the cafe. He only had four more miles to go and was still in the rural part of Olympus.

While Alex was on the run, gods took note of his little challenge cheering for him when he past him. Mostly the male gods though.

Alex was now at three and a half miles left before he met Beta squad.

Following a road to the city with forests on both sides, Alex decided to take a break from running going into a slow jog, trying to save some energy. Looking around he could see that he was almost in the city part of Olympus.

He didn't know if that would be good or bad for him. There were many building to escape into if he need too, but many places to set up an ambush.

Alex were thinking over the pros and cons until he heard a slight tick noise. "Shit." Alex shot up into the air, feet first, hanging from a tree. Alex got himself into another trap.

Today was just not his day 0-2 with falling into traps. He really needed to fix that record.

Swinging back and forth, Alex heard giggling to see sixteen more hunters coming out of the trees and bushes. But something was different from this group, Alex didn't recognize any of the hunters, but he did notice one thing, this was Beta Squad.

Alex knew all of Artemis' Hunter Squads from the book that Machitis threw at him. It told him of each ones specialty and strategies. Beta usually leads the units in battle because Supreme and Alpha only join when it was necessary.

That did bring up an interesting thought, Alex knew that Zeo's group was Omega which was a mid-tier unit, but would Artemis really send Supreme after him. The idea of that made Alex grin widely.

But going back to the units, Alex only recognize Beta because each unit has a certain color stripe on the arm they pull back the arrow with. Supreme was silver, Alpha was black, Beta was green, and Omega was blue. There were way more, but if Beta squad was already here Alex doubt he would see anyone below them.

Swinging in the tree with an idiotic smile on his face, Alex saw what only could be the captain of Beta squad with a green star on the opposite arm of the stripe stating her title, smiling at him.

"To be honest boy, I thought a male like you who took down Omega could avoid a trap like this." Hearing this all of the other hunters had smug faces.

"Nah, I did see it. I just wanted to give a helping hand. You know make it easier for you." Alex didn't fall into the trap on purpose, he really did walk into the trap unknowingly. He just said this to get the hunters pissed off because he notice the more mad they get, the more they suck at fighting.

Alex planned did work by getting seven arrows lodge into the tree he was hanging from. Some hunters eyes widen when they saw that the demigod didn't flinch.

"Wow for once a male doesn't get scare from that trick. Probably because a boy like you couldn't even register the arrows from having such a small brain. I bet you don't even know who we are." All of the hunter giggled at their commander insult, but all they got back was a blank stare from Alex.

This fazed some of them because Alex showed no emotion what's so ever, he look like a dead body. Looking into empty space with no purpose. It was a rather weird look wasn't it.

Alex body then jolted, twisting his body causing a cracking sound. This did make some of the hunters jump which change Alex blank, dead stare into a grinning Alex.

"Sorry about that, it happens when I really need to crack my back, probably from hitting the tree to hard." None of the girls said anything, waiting for Alex to make the move thinking he would try to escape. "About your question, I know who you are. The Hunters of Artemis Beta Squad with your captain Sophie Knotzer daughter of Demeter, with the two girls next to you Ellie Shipken daughter of Nike and Rosie McRon daughter of Hermes."

All the hunters eyes widen even Sophie, all that could be thought was how a male knew that kind of information.

Seeing their reaction made Alex's grin grew even more, the only thing that would make it better if a hunter asked a certain question.

Sophie step towards Alex ready to interrogate him to see how much he know of them and how, but was stop from Alex raising his hand up.

"Questions later but now I want to make a deal." Sophie hesitated, showing mixed emotions being angry at a male stopping her, but curious to hear what he has to say.

Sophie nodded, "Well you see, you guys caught me fair and square," Alex moved his hand up and down showing he was trap, "so I will surrender to you, but in exchange you have to grant me one request. And just to make sure there's no funny business here I swear on the Styx that I won't request letting me go or doing something perverted."

The hunters had mix emotions Sophie agreed with some hunters, some hunters insulted Alex for being a coward for not trying to escape, and hissed when he said perverted.

"Ok sounds fair." With that Alex did a sit up in the air to reach the rope and unloosen it to get out. He landed gracefully bowing to Sophie and had fifthteen other hunters holding aiming their bows at him.

"Sweet thanks for agreeing, now time for the request and if someone has a question ask away."

The hunter name Rosie walked forward. "How do you know so much about us." It took all of Alex's willpower to not smile giving away his plan.

"Good question, I bet all of you were thinking the same thing." The other hunters nodded, "Well before I answer your question, let me give my request." Alex turned to Sophine.

"Doesn't matter which one, but can I please hold one of your weapons. The hunters armory is really fascinating and I want to see it up close." Sophie paused for a minute, it was such a weird request just to ask especially for him not being able to hold a weapon. Something did seem fishy here, but he did swear on the Styx.

But nevertheless she pulled out her hunting knife from its sheath and tossed it to Alex. At the same time Alex pulled out the book of the hunters he snatched off from Thalia.

The hunters stood there in shock seeing Sophie's knife disintegrate in Alex's hand, also seeing said demigod raising a book in his hands. "To answer your question I know all about you and the other squads from this book."

With that Alex chucked the book, nailing Rosie in the face. After she hit the ground barely moving Alex charge into the group of shock hunters.

Alex didn't know yet, but a certain sun god was on the floor, streams of tears running down his face from laughing so much.

 **Sorry I didn't mean to end the chapter like the last one with the book, you got to admit it's really funny. I'm not explaining this to much but usually Artemis has like around 20-30 hunters in a story, this has more and it's not the only group too, but that will be explain in the next chapter. Any questions from this chapter, just pm and I will answer or leave reviews, I'm on this site every day and I check my pms and reviews so don't be afraid. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and expect one sooner than this one.**


End file.
